Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.\overline{60} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 60.606...\\ 1x &= 0.606...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 60}$ ${x = \dfrac{60}{99}} $ ${x = \dfrac{20}{33}} $